The Heir of Uskor: The Undria Blade
by Erebus has Fallen
Summary: What happens when Percy is cast down to Tartarus and a strange man saves him? What if Percy was older than the gods? And what if he has no memory of his past life? Will Percy be able to fight the growing evil? Or will he fall like the others that tried? Percy/Zoe
1. Prolouge, Avael, and the Heir of Uskor

**Unknown POV**

I watched my son on earth through a TV. I hated that he left the void, and had my erase his memories but I had to deal.

I watched his adventures as he defeated a war god at twelve, then saved his home at thirteen, then saved a goddess at fourteen, saving his home from monsters at fifteen, destroyed three titans at sixteen, destroyed eight giants at seventeen and destroyed mother earth at eighteen. But then his day's turned dark. His girlfriend cheating on him with a son of Ares, his mother and step-father dying in a fire, his friends turning against him but six and his adopted father sending him to Tartarus for fake treason, set up by the wisdom goddess Athena.

One of my brothers entered the room. "Yes Bia, what is it?" I asked. "Uskor, if you want to save your son and yell at the gods who sent him there, than nows your chance. Rekel surrendered to us when Dynug killed Rodis." I smiled. My son could come home and I could give him his memories back! He said only to give them back when Rekel was gone. I nodded to Bia, and flashed to Tartarus. I grabbed my son when he was falling into the pit just before he could hit the ground. I pressed my finger to his forhead and gave him his memories back. He smiled at me before passing out. I will send my other son to the Olympians first, to deal with them. Now to watch the show.

**Annabeth's POV**

"I didn't do anything Zeus, I would never betray you." He stated in a wavering voice.

"Enough of your lies!" Zeus bellowed, lightning going off, making Percy flinch sharply, "We will be passing judgment now. All in favor of keeping Percy alive?" At that sentence, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hestia, Hermes, and Apollo raised their hands, "All opposed of him living?" With that, Hades, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Dionysus, Athena, and Demeter raised their hands. 6=8, "And the demigods" Everyone but Nico, Thalia, Connor, Travis and Clarrise rose their hands. "The decision has been made, Percy, you will be sent to Tartarus. Any last words?" Zeus finally answered. I leaned forward to hear Percy's last words and was surprised that nothing came; he just stared at the fourteen gods in shock, pain, misery, and betrayal, tears streaming down his face which made me wince. Deep down, I knew that he would never do what he was accused of but even if I did, I couldn't stop it, he has been sentenced to hell. "You better say something fast, I don't have much patience." Zeus growled but Percy just stood there.

"Very well. Goodbye Perseus Jackson, may you stay in the Fields of Punishment for the rest of your existence." Zeus promised. And with that, he grasped his master bolt and pointed it at Percy. A second later, a volt of lightning shot out of it and hit Percy. I flinched and tears ran down my face at the sound of the tormented screams coming from Percy, he was just a blinding light though so I, thankfully, couldn't see what was happening to him. After thirty seconds of ear piercing screams, the light dimmed and when it was done, Percy was gone.

"Bout time that annoyance was gone." Dionysus grumbled. "Smartest thing we've ever done." He finished.

"Actually Dionysus, that was the vilest, disgusting, and dumbest thing you could ever do." Someone from the back of the throne room rumbled, the power in his voice shaking the room. Dionysus was furious as we turned to face the voice.

"YOU DARE-" He started but stopped as soon as he caught sight of the man and froze in shock. It was a man, about 9 feet tall and pitch black. By pitch black I mean like his whole body was Black Hole kind of black. All across his body you could see planets, stars, suns, asteroids, and nebulas, moving as if he was space itself. His eyes though, were changing color rapidly, from black to white to green to blue to almost every color you could think of. To our astonishment, as soon as all the gods caught sight of him, they gasped in shock, jumped from their thrones, and knelt. The gods are kneeling? I thought in shock, not believing it at all, "I am so very sorry, I did not know it was you. Please forgive me Lord Chaos." At that name, all the people who knew who he was gasped. Chaos just glared at Dionysus before moving on to glare at Hades, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, and Demeter.

"How dare you." He started and the gods cowered in fear, "How could you sentence such a boy to a fate so horrible?" He demanded, his glared hardening. Zeus stood up shakily.

"Lord Chaos, I do not mean to offend you, but Percy was guilty of-" Lord Chaos cut him off here.

"I KNOW WHAT HE WAS KILLED FOR ZEUS! DON'T MAKE ME OUT AS A FOOL!" He roared, his eyes turning red and Zeus cowered in fear, "I KNOW YOU BANISHED HIM BECAUSE OF THE KNOWLEDGE THAT HE CONSPIRED AGAINST YOU WITH GAEA!" He continued on. He stopped though and took a deep breath, probably to calm himself down, "How could you eight be so IDIOTIC to even think that Percy would do such a thing?" Chaos growled, causing the eight gods and goddesses to stare at him in shock.

"Lord Chaos, if I may, there were witnesses and information against him." Hera stated respectively, her voice coated in fear and weariness.

"And who were these witnesses?" Lord Chaos inquired, calmer now.

"Daniel Gates, my son, Lord Chaos." Ares told him and Lord Chaos' eyes turned red again.

"Pray tell me; what would make you believe this boy, over Percy Jackson?" Lord Chaos asked, his calm voice hiding his anger beneath it.

"Daniel Gates is the greatest demi-god to ever live, Lord Chaos, Percy-" Mother began but was interrupted by Chaos' booming laugh.

"G-greatest d-d-demi-g-god t-to e-e-e-ever l-live!" He roared, lost in his laughter, to Athena's confusion. When his laughter stopped he continued on, glaring at Athena, "Are you really that stupid Athena?" Mom winced at that, "If you are going to disgrace your title that much, maybe you aren't fit to have it anymore." Chaos casually stated and mom's eyes widened in fear.

"N-no Lord C-Chaos, please, I-I am not trying to d-disgrace my t-title." She promised and his glare hardened.

"Then why would you say such a stupid thing?" He wondered, "Daniel Gates the greatest demi-god to ever live. HA!" He roared, laughing again, "Daniel Gates is not the greatest demi-god to ever live. Percy Jackson is." He finished and everyone gasped at that.

"I-I can see why you s-say that, Lord C-Chaos." Zeus began, shakily standing up, "Percy Jackson did many things, but, and I mean no offense, but none of those things can compare to what Daniel-" Zeus continued, stronger now but stopped at Chaos' glare.

"Really now?" Chaos exclaimed, walking towards the gods now, "Did Daniel single-handedly defeat the Minotaur and a fury before he even reached camp?" He wondered.

"N-no, Lord Chaos." Hera answered.

"Oh, then he must have at least fought and won against Ares on his first quest." Chaos continued.

"No, my lord, he didn't." Poseidon said.

"Oh well then, Daniel must have single-handedly defeated Hyperion and Kronos." Chaos offered.

"No, h-he didn't." Hades stated.

"Well then he must have defeated tons of Giants and Gaea herself." He suggested.

"N-no my lord, he didn't." Zeus denied, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Then I am confused," He started, stopping in front of the gods, "If he didn't do those things then how could he be better than Percy?" He inquired but got no answers, "I see. So I think it's safe to confirm that you have it wrong, it's Daniel who cannot compare to Percy." He finished reasonably and the eight gods he was glaring at bowed their heads more in shame, "Well I think you ought to know that Percy," He paused here, "Was innocent." Everyone's head shot up at that.

"W-what?" Zeus stuttered and flinched as Chaos' glare landed on him.

"PERCY WAS INNOCENT!" Chaos thundered, his eyes becoming pitch black, "He did not betray you, he never converse with Gaea. And that BOY," He pointed to Daniel, spiting the word out as if it was venom, "Was lying! Lying because of his own JEALOUSY!" Everyone, including myself, turned to looked at Daniel in shock, who was frozen in shock and fear, "Of Percy's fame and accomplishments! So be PROUD of yourselves Hades, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, and Demeter, you just killed an innocent boy who did nothing to you, IN FACT, he protected you CONSTANTLY!" Chaos yelled, "So great job, you have innocent blood on your hands now." Chaos finished, shaking like crazy.

"Enough son. I will deal with this." A voice boomed. Suddenly a black portal opened up next to Chaos. A man that looked like Percy with pure white eyes stepped out, with a boy in his arms. "Yes lord Uskor." Chaos said with a bow. Uskor just rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you son? don't call me lord! Gosh, just act like your brother, when you see me!" Wo, wo, wo. Back up. Chaos a dad! As if reading my thoughts Zeus took a shaky step forward. "Excuse me, my lords, but who are you?" he asked, pointing at Uskor. "My name is Uskor, father of Chaos, Order and Void and King of the Undrions." He said.

I stepped forwards "My lord, who is Void? I have heard of lady Order, and lord Chaos, but never Void." I asked. "Uskor glared at me "Oh, you know him daughter of Athena. Actually you used to be friends with him." He hissed. The boy in his arms squirmed. "Dad, turn off the light." He grumbled. Uskor chuckled, before droping him on the floor. "OW! Daaaad!" He whined, sitting up. I saw him and gasped. Percy Jackson was Void! But I thought that he was a son of Poseidon?

"Percy?" I asked. He looked at me in shock, then anger, then hatred. "What is it, stupidity spawn?" He hissed. My mother let out a cry of rage.

Percy/Void POV

"Hey! Watch it demigod I could-" Athena never got to finish her sentance. I flicked my wrist, sending her crashing into her throne. I turned to Chaos "Feon, my brother, it has been to long!" I said giving him a hug. "Yes, Avael, it has." I turned to my father "Father, why have you awakened me? Is Rekel, gone? I asked. My father gave me a smile "Yes, he surrendered when Dynug, killed Rodis." I smiled. Dynug was my best friend, back in the void. I noticed the worried look on my father's face "What's wrong dad?" I asked. Poseidon finaly blew up "HE'S MY SON, DAMN IT!" I glared at him. "I never was your son and never will be!" I screamed at him.

I turned back to my father "Now, what is it dad?" He took a deep breath. "Well, you know about the old universe, right? Of coarse you do, you helped make this one. But anyways, remember the battle against Itos, Dratur, Alyeo and Averin?" I nodded. "There coming back." I was shocked. In the battle against them, I had lost my friends Avahur and Shaladur and my girlfriend Alraia. After a while, Zeus broke me from my thoughts.

"Lord Uskor, what are you talking about?" He asked. Suddenly two lights flashed beside me. When it cleared a man and a woman were standing there. He was dressed in golden armor with a sapphire-colored sword hanging from his belt. A red cape with a picture of a sword hung to the man's knees. There was something about this man that seemed to simply radiate power. The man seemed to have a little less power then father. She was dressed in silver armor and had black hair with black eyes and had a bit less power than me. "Zoe!" I yelled. Zoe ran over to me and hugged me.

"Avalos, I remember everything." I told her. If possible, she hugged me tighter

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded rudely.

The man raised an eyebrow. "I am Sirenius, Brother of Uskor, God of War, Defense, Justice, Wisdom, and the Void."

"And I am Avalos, Daughter of Sirenius, goddess of Fire, Water and Air.

"Let me tell you all my titles." I said. "My name is Avael, Son of Uskor, god of Light, Darkness, Earth, Storms, Balance, Power, Battle and Peace.

The demigods instantly bowed. The gods followed suit—even Zeus.

"Show off" I scoffed. The gods and demigods gasped at my comment.

Sirenius rolled his eyes. "Well, you surely haven't changed over fourteen billion years," he groaned. The gods looked like they were on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Problem?" Zeus twiched "Enough," Father interrupted. He turned to Sirenius. "Why are you here? I thought you were dealing with the new threat."

Sirenius glanced at Uskor and then turned his attention to Zoe. "Avalos knows."

"Lord Sirenius?" Artemis spoke. Sirenius turned around and raised an eyebrow, gesturing for her to continue. "What exactly is it that Zoë knows?"

Sirenius was silent for a while. Then he flicked his hand and the Olympians flew onto their thrones. Chairs appeared and the demigods flew onto them. Zoë, Dad, Chaos, Sirenius and I sat on couches that I had just conjured. Sirenius layed back on one, just like my dad and Chaos, while Zoe and I lay on another with Zoe in my lap.

"I believe that it is time for you all to know now," Sirenius said gravely. "Long ago, before Gaea or even Avael, existed another universe. A universe not unlike this one. However, there was a race of immortals called the Ellerins." The gods seemed confused by this. "The reason you don't know of this is because you didn't exist then. Neither did the Primordial Gods."

"The Ellerin's were the first beings to come into existence. Where they came from, nobody knows," Uskor said. "However, the Ellerin's were very powerful. Much more powerful than Avael, Feon or Avalos. There were four Ellerins: Itos, Dratur, Alyeo and Averin. Dratur, Averin and Alyeo were the warlike brothers, while Itos was the one who decided who would be born, who would be killed, and who would live. Alyeo stood for light and creation, Dratur, who was the king Ellerin, stood for darkness, destruction and evil, Averin stood for night and day, while Itos stood for life and death.

Itos wrote down the life of every being that would come in time, even you gods." The gods paled at that. "Itos eventually went against the rule of her brothers, for she was not one who enjoyed violence. She created four powerful gods. Their mission? To overthrow the three brothers. The four gods went by the names of Lisadar, Iladar, Sirenius, and myself, Uskor." The gods started talking, but Dad held up his hand to silence them.

"Using the same tactic as my mother, I created a group of primordial gods who I called the Ultimates. They were originally the gods Chaos and Void. With their help, Dratur and Averin were sealed away. Alyeo, however, fled. We have not heard from him since.

"After the war, I created Order. The three Ultimates set about creating a new universe, for the original was badly damaged. However, we could not get rid of Dratur, Averin or Itos, so they left patches of the original universe in the new universe. The place where Dratur is sealed is in a place that the mortals call, the Void. It is a seemingly empty patch of space, but it actually another realm of its own. Only a very powerful being could enter it. The place where Averin is sealed is only known by Avael, Chaos, Order, Sirenius, and I."

Suddenly, I was pulled back into his memories.

I watched as I asked Alraia to be my girlfriend, then as Alraia and I, made our first solar system, then finaly when Alraia and I made earth.

Augh!" I got off the couch, whirled around and stomped away. Nico and Thalia came after me. Before I could leave, Uskor placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going, Void?" he asked.

I faced my father. "Away from here. I need a break from all this." Uskor looked into his son's mind. The pain Void was feeling was overwhelming. "I-I-I don't think I can take it anymore, dad. I...I just need a break now from all this."

"Percy, we need you!" Nico exclaimed. "We don't stand a chance against the Titans and Giants. We can't fight them without you. We need you."

I didn't turn around. "The Titans and Giants are weaklings. I'm leaving. Anyone who stops me will die." I started to walk away.

I ran into the shadows and disappeared.

_**Somewhere in the Void**_

Somewhere in the void, a massive black and purple dragon stood in a see-through bubble, blasting the seal.

Dratur grew tired of waiting. Averin was supposed to have found the way to destroy the seal, but still couldn't. Dratur roared in anger and fired a huge beam of exon power at the seal that would make a gamma ray burst seem like popping a bubble. The seal held. Dratur growled. The Seal of Itos kept regenerating no matter what type of blast he did.

"Master!" Alyeo appeared.

_**"What is it?"**_ Dratur growled. **_"Do you have good news for me?!"_**

"My lord, Averin is destroying the Seal of Itos in order to free you! In a few days time, the seal will finally be broken!"

If huge beasts could grin, then Dratur did. _**"Excellent. Now, what else is there?"**_

"Void has his memories back and now has five pieces of the Uthria sword.

Dratur growled. He remembered that accursed blade well. It had only been formed once. His stupid grandnephew Void had used it to injure him greatly and sealed him away into this stupid planet!

**_"Find the pieces. One is good enough. Do not allow that accursed boy to reform the Undria Blade!"_** Dratur commanded. Alyeo bowed and dissapeared into shadows.

_**"Soon, Void. Soon, we shall fight again. And when we do, I will destroy everone you care about."**_

**_A.N. Wow biggest chapter i've ever writen! Anyways, Son of the Dark is up for adoption. P.M me if you want it. I know your mad that i made a new story, but i really like this idea. Until later. Bye. OM NOM COOKIES!_**


	2. Dragon Form, Azreal and the Fire Sword

**Recap**

Somewhere in the void, a massive black and purple dragon stood in a see-through bubble, blasting the seal.

Dratur grew tired of waiting. Averin was supposed to have found the way to destroy the seal, but still couldn't. Dratur roared in anger and fired a huge beam of exon power at the seal that would make a gamma ray burst seem like popping a bubble. The seal held. Dratur growled. The Seal of Itos kept regenerating no matter what type of blast he did.

"Master!" Alyeo appeared.

_**"What is it?"**_ Dratur growled. **_"Do you have good news for me?!"_**

"My lord, Averin is destroying the Seal of Itos in order to free you! In a few days time, the seal will finally be broken!"

If huge beasts could grin, then Dratur did. _**"Excellent. Now, what else is there?"**_

"Void has his memories back and now has five pieces of the ten pieces, of the Undria sword.

Dratur growled. He remembered that accursed blade well. It had only been formed once. His stupid grandnephew Void had used it to injure him greatly and sealed him away into this stupid planet!

**_"Find the pieces. One is good enough. Do not allow that accursed boy to reform the Undria Blade!"_** Dratur commanded. Alyeo bowed and dissapeared into shadows.

_**"Soon, Void. Soon, we shall fight again. And when we do, I will destroy everone you care about."**_

_**Present Time, two days after ch.1**_

**Avael POV**

I ran through another shadow. I had to warn my father, Uskor, about my dream.

In it, I saw Dratur breaking free from the Itos seal. I burst into the Olympian throne room and ran up to my father.

"Father!" I said, breathless. "What is it Avael?" he asked.

"Dratur has broken out of the Itos seal, with the help of Averin and Alyeo! In two weeks, he will be here! I will get a quest from the oracle, to get the remaining pieces of the Undria blade. Ancient laws be damned. I Avael, γιος του Uskor, θεού του Φωτός, το σκοτάδι, τη Γη, καταιγίδες, ισορροπία, δύναμη, Μάχη και την Ειρήνη, να διαλύσουν, οι αρχαίοι νόμοι, που ορίζεται από Bia, ο γιος της Arden, θεός του χώρο, το χρόνο και τη μοίρα!" I chanted. (I Avael, son of Uskor, god of Light, Darkness, Earth, Storms, Balance, Power, Battle, Pain and Peace, disband, the ancient laws, set by Bia, son of Arden, god of space, time and fate.)

Zeus and the other Olympians, stared at me wide eyed. I turned to Zeus "Zeus! You can no longer use the ancient laws as an excuse. You will all train the half-bloods, untill Dratur arrives! Artemis and Apollo, you will train them in archery. Ares and Hephaestus, you will train them in close-combat. Hestia, you will teach the Hecate children fire powers. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Demeter, you will teach them how to use their powers. Hera and Aphrodite, you will show them how to resist mind control and how to mind control. Hermes and Athena, you will teach them battle stratagey and how to by quick on their feet. Dionysus, you will help your's and the Demeter children with plant growth. Now go!" I yelled. I flashed to the Rachel's cave. "Hey Rachel, I need a prophecy please." She nodded and started to spout green mist.

**_"Lightning, Fire, Wisdom or Death, shall go west with the god of pain._**

**_You will find the piece of fire were one was lost, in the land without rain._**

**_after fire is ice, up the the frozen lands._**

**_The seventh sword of ice is in the traitors hands._**

**_Child of lightning, will find the sword of earth._**

**_With the creation sword, you will stop the giants birth._**

**_The king of Ellerin's shall take the power from his kin._**

**_And become the all-powerful black dragon of sin._**

**_The sword of destruction, shall appear in the final fight._**

**_Absorb the blades power to become the dragon of light._**

**_Children of Uskor, in the end shall fall._**

**_But their sacrafice, shall save Greeks, Romans, Norse and all."_**

When she finished, she collapsed on a chair. I thanked her and flashed over to the big house, where the campers were already gathered. "Well brother, what was the prophecy?" Chaos/Feon asked.

"Lightning, Fire and Death, shall go west with the god of pain.

You will find the piece of fire in the land without rain.

Next go up the the frozen lands.

The sword of light is in the traitors hands.

Child of lightning, will find the sword of earth.

With the creation sword, five shall birth.

The king of Ellerin's shall take the powers of its kin.

And become the all-powerful dragon of sin.

The sword of destruction, shall appear in the final fight.

Absorb its power to become the dragon of light.

Children of Uskor, in the end shall fall.

But their sacrafice, will save all." I said loudly.

"I will take Thalia Grace, for she is lightning, Leo Valdez, because he is fire and Nico di Angelo, for he is Death." I told my father. He nodded and told the demi gods to come up."

"WHAT! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! THAT SHOULD BE ME UP THEIR!" Annabeth screamed. I just pointed at her and twisted my hand, makeing duct tape appear over her mouth. I looked back to Nico, Thalia and Leo "We leave, now."

"Where are we going?" Leo questioned me.

"Why that's easy of course." I said.

"What?" Leo asked me.

"Where is the land without rain?" I said grinning.

"Where?" Leo asked, not liking where this is going.

"Oh no." Thalia said.

"Yes Thals. We're going back to the junkyard of the gods." Percy said, his grin going even wider.

"You mean ..." Nico said, the realization dawned on him.

"Yeah Nico, we are going to get some payback for Bianca."

Line Break

"Where are we going Percy?" Leo asked for the fiftieth time, the desert surrounding them.

"I told you," I growled, "to the junkyard of the gods."

Leo nodded his head as though he understood, "Right, right, so … when are we going to reach there?"

"Oh for heavens sake!" I roared, "We're almost there!" A sudden roar cut through their fighting, a plume of lightning exploded onto the desert floor, rocks rained down on the demigods, "SCATTER!" I shouted as I bolted away from the rocks, looking at the demigods as they ran, dodging rocks as they went. Most people would've though me cruel to leave the demigods to this fate but in truth they would face things much more troublesome then this in the future, I grimace, it wasn't going to be nice.

A dragon swooped down from the sky. It was blue, with golden spikes on its back. Lightnig cackled along it's teeth and wing tips.

"What is that!" Nico yelled, pointing to the flying dragon.

"Averin!" I growled.

_**"Why, hello their Avael. Nice to see you here." He growled.**_

"Why are you here, Averin? Is Dratur, to weak to fight me himself?" I said with a smirk.

_**"No, I came here to see what you are doing. You will never create the Undria blade, again, for we have the destruction sword."**_

I took a golden stone out of my pocket and rubbed it. I felt a power surge and started to glow.

When the glow died down, I stood there in my dragon form, Azreal. I was all blue with a golden stomach and sea-green wings.

I growled at Averin. _**"Screw waiting! I'll take you down right now!"**_I thundered.

**_"As mutch as I would like that, Azreal, Dratur wants to kill you_**** himself."** He growled.

_**"Until the final battle, Azreal."**_He hissed, before vanishing in a golden flash.

I growled before morphing back into Avael and put the stone back into my pocket.

"Woh, will I be able to do that?" Leo asked.

"With training, yes. I will teach you how to be a draco mutante."

I gave Nico, Thalia and Leo each a stone. Nico's was black, Thalia's was blue and Leo's was red.

"When you are ready, these will glow. When they do rub your thumb on them and you will morph into your dragon form." I told them.

"Cool. What do the others look like in dragon for?" Nico asked.

"My father, Uskor, looks like he is made of lava. Chaos looks like a supernova in the shape of a dragon and Dratur looks like he is made of purple crystal and black rock." I told them.

"Sweet, thanks kelp head." Thalia said with a grin.

Time Skip Junkyard of the Gods

"Ok, so Talos has the sword in his chest. All we need to do is get inside of him." I said.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Thalia asked. We nodded. "Lets go." Thalia picked up a sword.

Talos rose up out of the a massive pile of junk.

Thalia, Nico, Leo and I, charged the giant machine. Thalia, was stabbing it with her spear, but Talos judt back-handed her, into a mountain of junk.

"No!" Nico yelled. He grabbed his stone, which was glowing and rubbed his thumb on it. There was a black light. When it dissapeared there was a skeleton dragon with blood red wings in Nico's place.

Nico made skeleton warriors appear and they began hacking away at Talos, while he knocked Talos legs out from under it. Thalia got up and started to blast it with lightning. I made moisture solidify and turned it into long spears of jagged ice, I rammed the ice spears in Talos's stomach multiple times before the skeletons disappeared. Talos shakily tried to stand up, it seemed at though it could break down in any minute. Leo put a hand on the automation's face and it melted off slowly, while Thalia, pryed open it's chest. Talos made one last effort to slap Thalia, but a threw my sword and cut off the hand.

Thalia reached into the automation's chest and pulled out the sword.

"Thalia, pass me the sword." I told her. She gave me the sword and I stabbed it into the ground and started to chant.

"Ξίφος της φωτιάς, να μου δώσει το εκθαμβωτικό φως. Νύχτα, Μέρα, Σκοτάδι, αέρας και φως, η φωτιά είναι το επόμενο για να προσθέσετε μου τη δύναμη. Στο τέλος, μόνο η λεπίδα Undria μπορεί να σκοτώσει. Ο βασιλιάς Ellerin και να κρατήσει το κακό στο κόλπο. (Sword of fire, give me the blazing light. Night, Day, Darkness, Air and Light, Fire is the next one to add to my might. In the end,only the Undria blade can slay. The Ellerin king and keep evil at bay.)

An orange beam shot into my chest, as I absorbed the power of the flame sword.

I made a mirror appear infront of me. My eyes now looked like they were flowing with sea-green lava.

I looked at Thalia, Nico and Leo, with my strange eyes.

"One down, four to go."

**A.N I know i should be updating son of time, but i really like this story. See you next chapter. OM NOM COOKIES!**


	3. Impus, Vicon and Azlear

Swords Percy/Avael/Void has absorbed.

_**UDRIAN BLADE OF WIND**_

_**GUARDIAN: ALESTIA VARIOR STATUS: DEAD**_

_**UNDRIAN BLADE OF FIRE**_

_**GAURDIAN: APORIA POLORION STATUS: DEAD**_

_**UNDRIAN BLADE OF LIGHT:**_

_**GUARDIAN: ALDAC UNTESTIUS STATUS: DEAD**_

**_UNDRIAN BLADE OF DARKNESS_**

_**GAURDIAN: ASTELIOS DRIATUS STATUS: DEAD**_

_**UNDRIAN BLADE OF TIME**_

**_GAURDIAN: AVERTIUS RITURNIA STATUS: DEAD_**

**_NOW, BACK TO THE STORY._**

_**Somewhere in the Void, three hours after ch.2**_

Dratur sat in his bubble, thinking about Avael. Oh, how he hated his grand-nephew. To his left, the was a popping sound. He turned to see Alyeo appear out of a shadow.

_**"What is**_** it?_"_** He growled

"My lord, Averin says that the seal shall be broken in one hour."

_**"Good. Now, leave me! I must gather my energy." **_He growled.

Alyeo nodded and disappeared into another shadow.

_**"Soon Avael. Soon, you will feel the pain of a thousand suns. And I will deal you this pain."**_

_** Somewhere in Alaska**_

"Let me GO!" Thalia struggled as the two guards dragged her down a dark hallway. A man followed them, humming softly as he swaggered down the hallway.

"Well…" The man smiled evilly. "Your friend Percy has five of those ten super swords, right?"

Thalia nodded, not liking where this was going.

"I have two of those swords now!" He continued happily.

"And now, I'm invincible! Only Percy—if he is still alive—can defeat me now!"

Flashback

'Ugh, this sucks. Were still like five miles from the ice base.' Thalia thought.

"Hey Thals?" Percy asked. "Yeah?" "Dad wants me to go 'talk' to Arc Arselvium. He is a dictator on Ezlino-7. Tell the others I'll be back later." With that, he turned into Azreal and flew off.

"Finally! I thought he would never leave!" A voice behind Thalia said.

Thalia whirled around and paled at the sight. was standing right behind them holding a sword that appeared to be three feet long. It was on covered in ice and glowed blue.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked, taking out her spear. She saw Nico come around the corner of the campsite

Nico immediately drew his Stygian Iron sword. The man held out his hand and Nico's sword flew to it. The man caught it and pointed it at Thalia, who was about to summon her spear and shield.

"Try it, and I'll kill you and your pathetic little girlfriend. You came to my base, and now you'll never leave." He grinned and prodded Thalia in the chest. Nico glared at him.

"Don't touch her," he growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, grinning.

Nico smirked, "This." Nico rubbed his thumb on his stone and turned into his dragon.

The man just pointed his sword at Nico's feet and froze them to the ground. "Is that all?" He asked.

He grabbed Thalia and disapeared in a flash.

Flashback end

Percy walked towards the fortress. Several dracaenae approached him, but he just flicked his hand and the water inside of them expanded, obliterating the monsters. He continued on his path. If a person was emitting an energy signal this powerful, then Percy really didn't want to know how powerful Dratur could be now. Apparently, Uskor and Sirenius had resealed Dratur. Averin had fled again like the coward he was, but the seal was weak. Without the Undria Blade, it would only be a matter of time before the seal shattered.

Two Cyclopes, Laistrygonians, and a phalanx of dracaenae approached him. Percy smiled cruelly and drew two black daggers. The Laistrygonians first attacked. They swung clubs made out of steel streetlights and wielded shields made from flattened cars. The leader had a shield made from a Bugatti Veyron. Percy pitied whoever was the owner of that car. The Laistrygonians charged at Percy, who didn't move until the last second. He dove to the side and rolled under one giant's legs. The Laistrygonians, being stupid, swung at their comrade, killing him. They roared in anger and charged Percy again. He crouched slightly and waited. As the Laistrygonians came closer, Percy suddenly disappeared. Then he reappeared in front of the Laistrygonian group, facing the Cyclopes. The Laistrygonians turned around, but then they suddenly fell apart into bloody pieces, completely and thoroughly dead.

The Cyclopes stared at Percy before charging. The dracaenae phalanx followed closely behind. Percy rolled his shoulders and then threw his knifes at the Cyclopes, tearing right through the both of them and imbedding themselves in the shield wall of the dracaenae. Percy then drew a red sword with an orange glow, from what seemed to be from thin air. But in reality, he summoned it from the symbol on the back of his right hand. One sword representing that he had the power to summon at the time. The rest were still yet to be melded by Percy.

The dracaenae began to advance, believing that even though the stranger had single-handedly defeated several big monsters, the sheer size of the phalanx could defeat him. Percy smirked at the stupidity of the dracaenae. He held out his sword, and the heat rose inside of the dracaenae. The dracaenae screamed in pain as they melted from inside out.

* * *

Thalia struggled desperately as the man approached, taking off his armor. He then proceeded to take off his shirt. Thalia was sweating like crazy. She _had_ to get out of here, no matter what.

"You know what I've never seen?" He asked Thalia. She didn't bother to reply and kept concentrating on freeing herself. "You know, that isn't going to work. Not even your boyfriend can save you now. But I suppose he wouldn't really want to keep dating a dirty girl."

"Disgusting piece of crap." The man was blasted straight through the wall and out of the fortress by a beam of light. The person who shot it seemed to radiate power more than a god. Thalia immediately relieved when she saw who he was.

"I don't know how you got here, but I suppose I should free you," Percy said, his mouth in a smirk. The Celestial Bronze chains then snapped when the man shot beams of energy at them. "Run or you will die."

"I'm a daughter of Zeus! I don't run." Thalia retorted.

"And I can kill Zeus my snapping my fingers! Now go!" Percy growled.

Thalia ran out of the fortress and saw that the man and Percy were facing each other. The man, somehow, was fully clothed and in armor while Percy wasn't wearing any armor.

"You'll pay for this, Perseus!" The man shouted.

"In you perverted dreams, Vicon!" Percy yelled back.

Percy summoned a white sword from thin air. Vicon grinned and summoned an ice covered, blue sword from thin air as well. "You aren't the only one with an Undrian sword, you know. I probably wield more power than you!"

"Fire trumps ice, son of Atlas." Percy said.

Vicon grinned and lifted his hand. An ice bolt flew at Percy, who barely managed to dodge it. He swung his sword and a huge wave of fire appeared from it. Vicon lifted his hand, a huge pillar of ice erupted from the earth and collided with the fire. Percy and Vicon blasted each other with beams of power. Fire vs Ice. Thalia watched as Leo and Nico ran beside Percy and started to blast with their power aswell. Thalia started to blast Vicon with lightning, making his beam flicker.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN!" Vicon roared, drawing a sword that looked like it was made of plants and rocks. 'The earth sword!' Thalia thought.

Vicon blasted Nico and Leo with a green energy. Thalia controled the winds, making them carry her towards Vicon. Thalia snuck up behind him and slammed him in the head with her spear, knocking him out. She grabbed the earth and ice swords and gave them to Percy. "Thanks." He said, absorbing them.

Suddenly, Vicon grabbed Thalia's ankle, "Always take a hostage." He rasped and disappeared in a black light.

"NO!" Nico yelled. There was a huge flash of light. Temporarily blinded, Leo and Nico closed their eyes. When they opened them, a strange being stood infront of them. It looked like a cross between a human and a wolf. To make matters stranger, two black feathery wings expanded from the creature's back. Nico and Leo realized with horror, that it was Percy. What had happened to their friend?

Percy opened his mouth, revealing two large canines. He roared, but it was like a monster's roar. Percy then flew into the air and disappeared into the clouds.

Time Skip Camp Half-Blood

"Annabeth!" Malcolm waved his hand in front of Annabeth's face. "Did you hear me? Chiron wants us to meet in the Big House now!"

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Dunno. Maybe it has something to do with the Titans and Giants."

"About time, Chase" Conner growled. Annabeth ignored it and sat down.

"Ah, Annabeth, dear," Chiron said, relieved. "I was beginning to wonder."

"What's this all about, Chiron?" Clarisse demanded. "What's going on?"

"As some of you know, Percy killed Athena by blasting her into her throne. Percy has destroyed half of Alaska in a fight with an enemy. He contacted me and said that a monster army will be here soon."

"He needs to be stopped and punished for what he's done!" Annabeth said fiercely.

"Why? We deserve our destruction," Travis argued, scowling at Annabeth. "Some of you turned on Percy when he needed your support the most! And why are you so pissed off, Annabeth? Because he killed your mother? She deserved what she got, birthing a selfish, power-hungry traitor like you!"

Annabeth took a step back, shocked at what Travis just said to her. "You ungrateful little—!"

"UNGRATEFUL? YOU BETRAYED PERCY, WHO SAVED THE CAMP AND THE WORLD, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL HIM UNGRATEFUL? AND WHAT IS HE UNGRATEFUL FOR? FOR THE FACT THAT YOU GRACE US WITH YOUR 'OH SO AMAZING' PRESENCE?" Conner roared.

"I saved the camp multi-" Annabeth started, but Clarrise cut her off. "You did jackshit, you bitch! Percy did everything and try to take all the glory!" She screamed.

"Enough!" Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor, silencing them. "We must not become divided once more! What we need to do is find Percy and help him. We must earn his forgiveness and bring him back to us. Even if…" Chiron glanced at Annabeth who was having a glaring contest with Travis, Conner and Clarrise. "Even if he hates a few demigods. Now then—" The sound of the conch horn interrupted Chiron's speech. Chiron paled.

"We are under attack." Chiron rushed out of the Big House, with the campers behind him.

"I am Impus, son of Hyperion!" Impus shouted. Several demi-gods paled at the son of Hyperion. "And this camp is mine now! Now surrender to me, and I will spare your miserable lives!" Impus stepped into the camp.

"Fat chance, Sunshine!" Emma, the daughter of Zeus, yelled. Her eyes sparked with electricity as she called down a tremendous lightning bolt on Impus. He grinned as the bolt struck him, creating a blinding flash of light. When the light cleared, Impus was standing right where he was before, grinning maniacally.

"Heh heh. That tickled." Impus raised his sword and then chopped Thalia's Pine Tree.

"No!" Annabeth screamed. The barrier was the last magical defense available to the demigods.

"CHARGE!" Impus' scream was outmatched by the battle cry of the monster army as it barreled towards the demigods. The demigods braced themselves for battle.

"LOCK SHIELDS!" Clarisse barked.

"HOLD!" Annabeth yelled.

"DESTROY THEM!" Impus screamed with glee.

_**"RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"**_

The sound made the demigods freeze, fear striking their hearts. What monster could have possibly made that sound? However, the monster army seemed confused and stopped running and looked around, utterly confused.

"What that?" A telekhine asked to no one. Then it came again.

_**"RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"**_

A blur passed the telekhine. The monster's eyes widened before it suddenly crumbled into dust and flew into the sky. The monster had faded.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Impus screamed. "WHO WAS THAT?! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

_**"RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"**_

A blur passed through the monster army. A few seconds later, every monster suddenly crumbled into dust and faded. The blur appeared in front of the demigod army and stopped moving. It landed on the ground and roared at Impus. The demigods gasped at what they saw. It was like a man fused with a wolf and crow.

_**"RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"**_

Suddenly, the wolf-man began to change. Its bones re-aranged themselves, as did the muscles. A bright light shone. When it cleared, Percy stood their, in full battle mode.

"Impus, you bastered! Vicon took her and you will give her back, before I make you!" He roared.

"How about, no. I want to have some fun first." Impus said with a crazed grin on his face.

"Fine then. One on one, just like old times." Percy growled.

He dropped his sword and took off his armor, while Impus did the same.

When the were ready, Impus and Percy charged each other.

"Burning fist of the light warrior!" Impus yelled, his fist bursting into flames. "Freezing shield of the ice dragon!" Percy cried, a sheild of ice blocking the flaming fist. "Freezing spear of the ice knight!" Percy screamed, a spear of of ice blasting out of Percy's hand. "Burning sword of the fire knight!" Impus shouted, a flaming blade smashing the spear. "Searing blast of the fire dragon!" Impus yelled, a blast of fire shooting out of his hands. "Counter frost of the ice warrior and thundering shot of the lightning warrior!" Percy yelled, freezing the flames and blasting lightning down it. "AAAAHHHHGGGG! Impus screamed, lightning ripping through his body. "T-this i-isn't over, P-Perseus." He rasped, before flashing away.

"DAMN IT!" Percy shouted, pissed that he had gotten away. "PERSEUS ACKSON!" Annabeth screamed, charging him with her dagger.

Percy just kicked her dagger and punched her in the face. Annabeth stumbled back, clutching her now broken nose.

"Y-you just hit me." Annabeth said, in shock. "Damn right I did! You deserve it, you bitch!" Percy yelled.

Off to Percy's left, 18 flashes alerted the half-bloods to the arival of the gods, Chaos, Uskor, Sirenius and an cloaked girl.

"Avael!" Uskor said, walking over to Percy. "Yes father?" Percy asked. "It happened," Uskor said. "No!" Percy wispered.

"My lord, what are you and Percy talking about?" Chiron asked.

Percy grimaced, "Impus and Vicon have merged with Azlear, son of Tartarus."


	4. Auther's note 1 WOOHOO (note sarcasm)

Hey guys its me. I hate auther's notes so I will try to keep this one short. I am putting my stories on pause. My brother is in the hospital from cancer and have to suport him. Until next time. -Erebus


End file.
